Stranger In Time
by CreamySatisfy
Summary: After her adventure in Wonderland, Alice starts to find strange occurrences happen and her friends from Wonderland appearing. When she goes back to Wonderland to investigate, she not only finds the place frozen in time, a stranger has come for Alice!
1. Sneaking Out

**Title:** Stranger in time  
**Author:** CreamySatisfy**  
Rating:** This page is rated **K, **but this whole story will be rated **T for some violence.**

**Disclaimer:** Lewis Carroll is the creator of Alice In Wonderland, _not me._

**Summery:**  
Over years of time Alice starts to find strange occurrences happen and soon finds her friends from Wonderland appearing. When she goes back to Wonderland to investigate, she finds the place frozen in time and a stranger who came for Alice!**_

* * *

Chapter I  
Sneaking Out_**_Tick Tock_  
_Tick Tock_  
_Tick Tock_

The summer heat was surely striking most brilliantly in the tiny study where Alice had been staring at the clock for what seemed like forever. "Oh Mr. Clock, can you not move any slower?" Feeling as if it was the heat making time seem slower and her brain feel like mush, she had planned for the last two minutes to go out for a tiny while by the river bank to cool off. "Is it even possible to leave this room without being scolded at?"

_Tick Tock_  
_Tick Tock_  
_Tick Tock_

Alice couldn't possibly study with every little thing bothering and distracting her. At least that is what Alice was trying to convince to herself. "Oh, won't you hush Mr. Clock?" Alice was finding the sound of the clock getting more annoying by each second. That only showed that she _had_ to get out for a bit. She slid out of her wooden seat as quickly as possible without making any noise for her sisters to hear. She must play the role of the second eldest, she mustn't be caught or set any type of bad examples to her younger sisters. Or at least that is what her mother would say. She took one long glance at the clock as it struck one more minute and than out the window where the heat that could turn any brain into mush was coming from.

Alice leaned against the thick wooden door which separated the study from the rest of the house. Even with her ear as close to the door as possible, she couldn't hear anything or anyone on the other side. She looked down to the opening at the very bottom of the door and slowly slid down. She adjusted her dress and peeked through the opening to find six matching feet on the other side. Before this, Alice never noticed their feet always matched with white socks and black shoes. Even though she knew how her feet looked, she sat up and looked down to her feet to see if they matched too. She turned around to the noisy grandfather clock. "Do you have any ideas Mr. Clock?" She took a deep breath and looked around. She looked over to the window as a very tiny breeze began to blow into the room cooling Alice off for a second. "Aw, perfect!" Alice wondered why she hadn't though of that idea before and rushes to look out of the window. "I'll be sure to be back before I'm even noticed I'm gone, Mr. Clock." She spoke to the Grandfather clock as if it was her best friend covering a lie for her. 

As Alice peeks outside the window about to sneak out, she spots the March Hare running passed her window. She rubs her eyes to make sure what she saw was not an illusion or an effect from that heat but there was the March Hare wobbling passed her house and no one even questioning it. Alice scrambles out of the window and starts to chase the March Hare trying to talk to him. "Excuse me? Oh, please do not run away!" She looked a round feeling a bit uncomfortable yelling out for something that might not even exist. One of the effects of growing up is becoming more and more embarrassed of your actions you wouldn't have cared you have done when a small child. She continued chasing him until a cat jumped right in front of Alice. Alice quickly stopped her feet trying to keep her balance but falling anyways. She looks down to the cat for a second and then back to the March Hare but finds nothing there but the cat. "Why look when you cannot reach?" A voice out of nowhere appears and apparently is speaking to Alice. Alice looks around, being instinct, but finds no one. "Mr. Kitty?" She looks down and sees that the cat is gone. "Wait, that voice is too familiar. Is it.." She turns around to find the cat standing there in the oddest pose you can see a cat do, or any creature as a matter of fact, and smiling with a familiar grin. "Cheshire Cat?"

* * *

_This is the first time writing a fanfic so please do forgive me if it isn't much of a great start. I as well apologise for such a slow start as well. That is only me being tired, slow, and stupid today. (Plus I enjoy rambling on and on. XD)_


	2. The Cheshire Cat

**Disclaimer:** Again, Lewis Carroll is the creator of Alice In Wonderland, not me. 

_I had typed way more than this but my computer froze and it all erased. Only what I typed yesterday was saved. I am dying from heat, frustrated as to where I am shaking, and sad because my ex-boyfriend still likes me. (Long un-needed to know story) so I am just not in the mood to re-type everything. I hope you understand.  
P.S. The reason I have not updated sooner is because I'm currently at my Mother's house as to where I am not allowed on the computer. (I am sneaking.) _

_

* * *

_****

Chapter II  
Cheshire Cat

Alice could not believe her eyes. Why are these characters of which were only seen in Wonderland now coming across Alice's path in someplace other? The Cheshire Cat didn't respond at all after his first sentence. Alice watched as his right arm, left leg, body, and soon his everything of his disappeared only pondering on what is happening. Alice stopped her wondering for a second to notice the cat was gone and her chance to ask as well. Alice didn't feel angry or regretful at all. Not as if she seemed like she felt anything at the moment. "Now Cheshire Cat seemed least talkative. If anyone has the answers it would be him, am I right? But, he seemed as he knew as much as I do at the moment. Or is this only me?"

There she was, staring at the ground talking to herself. You can only imagine the looks Alice could receive by the strangers passing by. Alice surly looked up to see if anyone was indeed watching and if anyone was giving her any type of bad looks. There they were, quite a few strangers walking by trying their best not to pass a glance at the silly girl on the floor talking to herself. Alice could only help to wonder if there were strangers walking pass when the Cheshire Cat was there. 

Alice lifted herself from the ground and ran in the direction of which she hoped the March Hare had gone. "Oh dear March Hare, where could you have run off to?" The sound in Alice's voice was more frustrated than worried. In fact, she wasn't worried at all of the March Hare. She was only curious as to what that crazy fool was doing in such a situation.


	3. Chapter Two and a Half

**Disclaimer: **Lewis Carroll created Alice in Wonderland and all of it's buetiful characters, sadly not myself.

* * *

**_Chapter II 1/2  
Strange Events  
_**

Alice skidded her feet trying to stop herself from moving another inch. She looked around as she caught breath for the long distance she had made running. There was no crazy hare in sight. "Oh, were could that kook have gone?" Alice wasn't frustrated, just a bit…uncalm as she liked to put it. She finally took a glance back seeing how far she had ran for the March Hare. It was quite a distance indeed. That girl must have ran left the house already for twenty fifteen to twenty minutes already. She had planned to leave that cooked up place, called home, for only thirty minutes of which would be an hour if they only didn't eat dinner.

"I suppose I should be heading back. I certainly couldn't stand the lectures I would be given if I was found gone." She looked up to the bright sky. It didn't look like she spend more than five minutes out. The sun of which she only peeked at for a second didn't look much different from when she left her window. "I do wonder how much time has passed." She looked around to all the people passing her, some of which shifted their eyes towards Alice as she made comment to herself. Of course who wouldn't notice her bold voice, especially when speaking to herself? 

Alice looked down to a pulling on her dress to find the White Rabbit shoving his watch at her face. He had a huge grin on his face, almost as huge as the Cheshire Cat's. Completely out of character for this Rabbit. Alice didn't take thought into that or even the White Rabbit holding the huge pocket watch Alice was reading. "How could this be?" Alice's voice raises within the first two words but cools after. "It is only a quarter past five. That only means two minutes have passed since I have left the house. IMPOSSIBLE!" A couple of strangers passing by couldn't help but giggle at the girl they passed leaning down and yelling a simple word. Alice pretended not to hear but she did and she hushed after that. Still, she wondered why they didn't see the White Rabbit. "Wait, the White Rabbit." Alice decided to keep her thought in her mind with her other thoughts. "Wait! White Rabbit, where are you going?"

The White Rabbit only hopped away laughing like the Mad Hatter would do. Alice couldn't help but wonder why the Rabbit was acting in such a manner. "This couldn't be the White Rabbit I met in Wonderland." Alice thought. 'Maybe it could." Alice pondered in the question a little to much as to where she lost the White Rabbit without noticing it. When she did, she continued to run in the same direction - only it was Wonderland she was after. 


End file.
